Kirk Kent
Personality He normally likes to be alone so he can concentrate on his important things, but he isn't antisocial. When he is with his best friends, wven though he may not speak much, he will always be direct and honest with his feelings, which makes him very trustworthful. History Parents Meeting: Jared was a young astrology college student with the age of 18, when an exchange student (Nyx) that passed by the name of Nykia came to the class. He instantly had love-at-first sight. When the period ended, she came toward him, and both tripped accidentally. He apologized as well as her, so at the end of the day, they went out for dinner. They dated for some months, until one day, they got drunk and did "it". The next day Nykia did't go to school, and she never came back. He tried to forget it, so he continued with his life. Some months later, just in his bunkbed was an asleep baby covered with a towel, a note, and a piece of string nest to it. The note said: Dear Jared, I'm Nykia, and this is our son, he is yours. I suppose I should tell you the truth: I'm no exchange student, I'm a Goddess, a Greek Goddess to be specific. I'm Nyx, Goddess of Night. We do exist and all Greek mythology, isn't mythology, they are real tales that did happen. Don't get me wrong, I do love you, and our son, and the times we passed in the college were awesome. But I can't take care of him for obvious reasons. I hope that you can forget me for the pain I've caused. The kid is a demigod, which means great power, but great danger as well, so beware. I know you'll love him, but when monsters start to attack, be wise, you may keep him for some time longer, but not much, since, every minute that passes from the first attack, more monsters will come, and more dangerous as well. So to protect himself, I gave you this string, you will give it to him when the time is right. He'll just need to make any knot in it, and it will become into a weapon to kill monsters. Love, Nyx. He was overwhelmed and amazed at the same time. He was 18, a college student and a father. But he knew it was his responsibility to take care of the child. So he dropped out college, and took care of Kirk. He found a girlfriend named Kelly Clove, who was secretly just turned pregnant (not even Jared new, just her), and married her even before Kirk was 1 year old. When Kelly had the child, she made everybody think, Jason (the newborn) was a child of hers and Jared's. Early Childhood: Kirk never knew he wasn't a son of Kelly, so since young, he called her "mom", and Jason called Jared "Dad". When Kirk was 3, Cody, was born. All three half-brothers got along really well, they would play together and make fun of each other, but all three were really different in between (weird huh?). Kirk always would stay at night and try to count the stars. At difference from all his family, he got to sleep at 5:00pm, and would wake up at 2:00 am. every night. In the "2:00am - School", he would do his homework, read, and play videogames, because, even though he did not not why, he felt better and with more energy. First Monster Attack: When Kirk turned 10, he was gifted the string by Jared. "Never loose it," he had said. "When your're in danger, just make any knot in it, and you'll know what to do". He started having trouble in school at 11 with some bullies, which made him get a bit insecure, mking his grades go lower. He got a semi-depression, and stopped almost talking until when he was 12, his family made him confess, so he did. He felt better and his grades started to go higher again and nobody bullied him, schoolwas actually fun for him. Life was almost perfect. Almost. Unfortunately, one day, when he was 13 and walking to the grocery store nearby, he saw 2 stymphalian birds flying toward him. He didn't know how, but he somehow knew they were tryingto kill him. When they got very near, Kirk, as instructed, made a fast knot to the string he alwyas took with him, and turned into a shiny whip. Since he didn't know how to use it, at first, he tried just to scare the bird away, when he saw they were not backing off, and he got the hang of it, he started to try and whip the birds. He hit one, and it turned into dust. The other got to bite his arm, taking off a small piece of his flesh. He winced in pain, but used his anger to slash the bird in half with the whip, while turning into golden dust. He tried to forget it and think that that didn't happen, but the open wound in his arm would remind him the truth. He didn't tell anyone, since maybe they would think he was crazy. He used lond-sleeved shirts for many time, until the bite was concealed under his flesh. When he was 14 and a half, a dracaena found him, and after much hissing and whipping. He fianlly got to whip in her arm, making her scream in pain, and him, taking the chance to cut her head. This time, he decided to tell Kelly, and she not knowing he was a demigod, took him for some mental tests, and in the results, it said he had dyslexia, and he was ADHD. When he was 15 and nine months, a fire-breathing horse came toward him, and he got to whip it in the head, but the horse was stronger,so the whip only hit, it did not cut through. So the horse got angry and it burnt Kirk's shirt, making him take it of and step on it. After whipping the horse several times in the head, it finally died, but this time he got some minor burns. When he got to his house Kelly got mad (Jared was working) and asked him where he had been, since it ws really late, and his body was all messed up with cuts and burns. He told her that he had gone to Nove's (his best friend), and that it had burnt down. She believed him but called Nove to see if he was okay, and luckily, he played along. But when Jared saw him, he knew what had happened. He showed Kirk the letter that Nyx had written, which he had saved carefully. Kirk read it, but didn't quite understand. "So mom is not my.... mom?". "Yes Kirk"Jared said. "But, then I am a demigod? A son of someone who you had relations with when you were in college?"he snaps/asks. "I was young and silly" Jared responded. Kirk went out of the house and returned the next day. He had gone to Nove's house to chill out, and rethink all over. When Jared saw him again, he hugged him, and took him to a hospital. The doctors were startled to see those much cuts, but when he said his story of the house burning down, the doctor seemed to buy it. They sewed his cuts and treated his burns, and in less than a day, he was good to go. Getting to Camp: After that, when he was 16 almost turning 17, the family went to the beach. He was walking along with Jason, talking about girls, when two telkhines came out of the beach. Both instictively got their weapons out, and killed the telkhines, one each one. When both saw that they had both seen the telkhines and fought them, Kirk asked "Are you like me?" Jason, as if reading his mind responded "You mean that you too are a demigod?". "Mmm yeah... I found out like a year ago, when dad told me Kelly wasn't my mother." he said as if it was the most normal thing to say. "Oh I just found out like three days ago, when mom told me Jared wasn't my father."he responds. "But how could your age be so near mine, but we still be demigods, both? I mean unless Kelly was not faithfull to dad..."he starts doubting. "No, actually mom married Jared when she was just pregnant." he interrupts Kirk's thoughts. Everything made sense now. They told their parents, (which both apparently didn't seem to know about it) and they concluded that they should go to Camp-Half Blood. When they returned to Austin TX. They bought plane tickets and arrived in New York, then they took a cab to camp, and today they got here. Kirk was a son of Nyx. Weapons CB bladed whip (it cuts through, but its flexible) Powers Relationships Images Satchel-Gray-07.jpg Satchel-Gray-03.jpg tumblr_mcv1wcxm0f1rjhmh7o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mef68lcNf71rumna5o1_500.jpg tumblr_mgzxewQauw1rb8b1po1_1280.jpg tumblr_mqt211piKV1qcv99so1_1280.jpg tumblr_my0vtbuIMH1qcgk3wo1_1280.jpg Tumblr m1o19fIT7l1qc92aqo1 1280.jpg tumblr_m2x5pocpts1qhodd8o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m31g34qWUi1qzil5ko1_500.jpg tumblr_mmaz3nemoV1qd4aano1_1280.jpg Category:Children of Nyx Category:16 years old Category:5'11 Category:Kirk Category:Kent Category:Satchel Gray Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:Birth Year Unknown